HC Oroshi Kirin
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Oroshi Kirin is a HC Variant of the Oroshi Kirin created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A powerful Oroshi Kirin that is able to make powerful blizzards at will. It can freeze whole villages in matter of minutes if left unchecked. Aesthetic Differences White eyes, freezing air surrounding legs, icy horn, icicles on tail, more white stripes on body, and blizzard suddenly appears in map, when enraged. Attacks and Moves The HC Oroshi Kirin shares attacks with Oroshi Kirin. Blizzard: Now when enraged, Oroshi Kirin will create a giant blizzard that covers each of the zones in snow. This makes the original location cold, requiring hunters to use a Hot Drink. Oroshi's Prison: HC Oroshi Kirin stares at a hunter for a few seconds before summoning multiple icicles around them. The icicles will trap the hunter in a "cage", leaving them as a prisoner. HC Oroshi Kirin will continue to fight on with the other three hunters, while one hunter just sits in the cage. The cage will keep the hunter trapped for up ten seconds. When enraged, icicles will cover the floor of the cage to damage the hunter, as it continues to fight. Walking Icicle Summon: It will slowly walk towards a hunter while summoning multiple icicles around it, that prevent hunters from attacking it. The spiky icicles are instantaneous and appear with little warning. After walking where the hunter was at, it will stand on its hind legs and taunt for a second or two. Instantaneous Charge: It will count for a few seconds before charging forward, leaving a trail of ice behind it. It charges so fast that it seemingly teleports. After the charge, it will kick backwards three times. The HC Oroshi Kirin will also leave behind a trail of ice on the ground, that forms a mist behind it for a few seconds before disappearing. If hunters step into the mist, they will instantly be Snowmaned by it. Ice Dome: HC Oroshi Kirin forms a large dome of ice in the area before jumping onto it. Once on the icy dome, it will hop on it again and shredder the ice with its immense strength, sending many pieces of the ice at hunters all around it. Right after the slam, Oroshi Kirin will taunt for a few seconds. Unicorno's Snowball Kicks: When HC Oroshi Kirin performs its backwards kicks, it'll send multiple snowballs at hunters to inhibit them. This attack causes Snowman. Zorro: It will swing its head upwards, sending a large icy Cross/X at hunters in front of it for damage. This attack can cause Iceblight. Cryo-Freeze: When HC Oroshi Kirin enters Rage Mode, it will freeze itself in a block of ice and a blizzard will appear in the area. Once the blizzard has appeared, HC Oroshi Kirin will erupt from ice block enraged, damaging any hunters near it. Mega Icicle Summon: Like Inagami, it will walk into the middle of the zone before small bits of ice pop up from the ground around it. Once in the center of the zone, it will perform an icicle summon as ice erupts from everyone in the zone, excluding near Oroshi Kirin. After the attack, HC Oroshi Kirin will stand up and the ice will suddenly melt. Notes *HC Oroshi Kirin can be hunted together with HC Kirin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus